regularshowfanclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Rigby the Cop
WARNING:Guys, this was the first fanon I ever wrote for RS, so, It's not going to be as good as my current stories, so, this is a warning that It's not great compared to my newer ones. I just wanted to show you all how I started out in writing RS episodes. Now, to the story. Let's see how I started out. FUN FACT:I wrote this right after Skips Strikes premiered. MORE:I cut out some parts that I felt were confusing and not needed at all. I also changed scenes around to make those scenes more funny. I changed the ending DRAMATICALLY, the original sucked big time. I know the ending's corny, but, like I said, first one. *(Regular Show logo appears. Dissapears to opening credits.) *(It is movie night at The Park and It's Rigby's choice this week.) *'Rigby': Yeah-yuh! I got Good Cop, Sad Cop! Oooooohhhhh! *'Everyone except Rigby': Ugh. *'Rigby': What?! You guys don't like this movie?! *'Mordecai': Ugh. Dude, that movie's lame! *'Rigby': No it isn't! *'Skips': Yes it is! All it is about is two cops who learn an average lesson that: "Power isn't as important as friendship." It stinks! *'Rigby': Whatever! More movie watchin' for me! *'Mordecai': Enjoy the movie, Rigby. *(Mordecai tries not to laugh.) *'Mordecai': Haha! Got you! *'Rigby': Ugh! Those guys don't know what a good movie is! *(Rigby puts the tape in the VCR. He presses play.) *'Rigby': Aah! It's good to watch a classic movie every now and then! Hey, look! William Quintel and J.G. Salyers! They're my favorite actors! *'Good Cop': Dude, you have to stop abusing you're power! *'Sad Cop': Whatever! I'm a cop! I can do whatever I want! *(Rigby starts smiling.) *(A screen that says "30 minutes later" appears.) *'Good Cop': Ugh! Are you sure you don't think this is dirty? *'Sad Cop': It's fine! Just get the coffee and the donuts! *'Good Cop': Okay! *(Another "30 minutes later" screen appears.) *'Rigby': Wow! That was a great movie! Hmm. *(Rigby falls asleep.) *(Cut to the morning.) *'Mordecai': Rigby! You didn't even get to you're bed last night! *'Rigby': Huh? *(Rigby yawns.) *'Rigby': Oh yeah! Hey guys. I have an announcement. I want to be a cop! *'Everyone except Rigby': Hahahahahahhahahahhah! *'Mordecai': Haha! Nice joke, Rigby! *'Rigby': But, I'm not joking. *'Everyone except Rigby': Hahhahahahaha! *'Rigby': Why don't you guys believe what I'm saying?! *'Mordecai': Wait, you're serious?! *'Rigby': Yes! *'Benson': Haha! I can't believe you're not kidding! *'Pops': Hhahahhahah! It would never occur that Rigby would become a cop! *'Skips': Go ahead and fool yourself, Rigby! *'Rigby': Fine! If you guys don't believe me, then fine! I will become a cop! You'll see! *(Rigby cries. He then slams the door.) *'Everyone except Rigby': Hahahhahahahhaha! *(Cut to outside. Rigby is stomping.) *'Rigby': They'll see! I'll become a cop and It'll be easy! *(It is now night time and cuts to a correctional facility(jail.) *'Rigby': This'll be a piece if cake! *'Chief': Hello! Are you here to bail someone? *'Man in jail': Hey! Get me out of here! *'Chief': Shhhhhhh! *'Rigby': Um............no............I'm here to become a cop. *'Chief': Are you sure? You don't look expeirenced. *'Rigby': You can teach me! I really wanna become a cop! *'Chief': Well, since you want to be a cop so bad, okay. *'Rigby': Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! *(A montage with music starts. It first shows Rigby eating donuts and drinking coffee, while the Chief teaches him how to dunk the donuts in the coffee. It then shows Rigby shooting targets. Finally, it shows Rigby, sleeping after reading a law book.) *(It's later. Rigby is now wearing police clothing.) *'Chief': Well, that's all you need to know. Come here tomorrow. Good luck. *'Rigby': I can't wait to rub it in the guy's faces. And the donuts and coffee. Mmm. *(Cut to the morning.) *'Mordecai': I still can't stop laughing at Rigby yesterday. He had a melt down. *(A knock on the door is heard.) *'Mordecai': That must be Rigby. Let's see him now. *(Mordecai opens the door.) *'Rigby': Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm. *'Mordecai': Rigby?! You....you're kidding, right? *'Rigby': Nope. I'm really a cop. I have a night stick, hat, outfit, and license. *(Close up of Rigby's license. Rigby's picture has what looks like a drunk Rigby.' License Information': Name: Rigby. Sex: Male. Age: 23. Species: Raccoon. Specialty: Being a cry baby.) *'Mordecai': I.....I can't believe it. *'Benson': I can't either. *'Skips': This has to be fake. *'Rigby': Go ahead. Go to the jail a few miles away and ask the cops themselves. Now, if you excuse me, I have to begin my first day of being a cop. Hhahahahhaha! *'Mordecai': I can't believe he took it this seriously........... *(Cut to down town. Rigby and his female partner, named Tracy, get into their car.) *'Rigby': Hello, Tracy. *'Tracy': Ugh. You're lucky I don't use my pepper spray on you! *'Rigby': Woah! Woah! Calm down, Tracy. It's my first day, give me a chance. *'Tracy': Ugh. Fine. Let's go. *'Rigby': Come on, you know you love me! *'Tracy': Ugh. *'Eileen': Huh! (Cries and runs away.) *(A car alarm goes off.) *'Tracy': Uh-oh! A car jacker! Time to go! *'Rigby': Ugh. But Tracy, I want coffee and donuts! *'Tracy': Rigby, you know we don't get lunch until noon. Now, get into this job, and actually try. *'Rigby'(Thinking): If I pretend I care, Tracy will be mine. (Not thinking): All right, I'll try. *'Tracy': Good. *'Woman #1': Help! A car jacker is stealing my car! *(The car jacker is driving away in the woman's car.) *'Car Jacker': Haha! Ha-huh? *(The Car Jacker notices Rigby and Tracy, who are catching up to the car jacker. Tracy gets right next to the car jacker's window, and pulls out her pepper spray. She sprays the car jacker in the eyes.) *'Car Jacker': Owwwwww! *'Rigby': Waste of life. *(Rigby punches the Car Jacker in the mouth.) *'Tracy': Wow! You're really good at punching! *'Rigby': Well, that's what you get for being trained by a punchies master. *(Kisses his fist.) *'Tracy': I'll buy lunch. *'Rigby': Oh no. I'll buy lunch. *'Tracy': Thanks, Rigby. *'Rigby': You're welcome! *(A montage of capturing criminals is shown. Tracy trips on a rock and falls directly on Rigby, with Rigby enjoying it.) *(Rigby is day dreaming.) *'Riggerson': I'll buy lunch. *'Tracy': Are you sure, Riggerson? *'Riggerson': Yes. *'Tracy': Rigby! Rigby! *'Riggerson': It's Riggerson. *'Tracy': No, wake up, you dope! *(Rigby wakes up.) *'Rigby': Huh? *'Tracy': You fell asleep on the job! Be careful next time, because the Chief will fire you. *'Rigby': Oh no! I'll promise I won't do it again! *'Tracy': I hope so! *(A screen that says "Later" appears.) *(A pregnant woman is talking about naming his unborn son.) *'Woman #2': I know. I was thinking of naming him Tyson. *'Rigby': Hey! *'Woman #2': Oh, hello, officer. How are you doing? *'Rigby': Don't play dumb with me! You're a criminal! *'Woman #2': No, I'm not! *'Rigby': Enough of you're lies! *(Rigby pulls out handcuffs and cuffs the pregnant woman's hands.) *'Woman #2': What are you doing?! *'Tracy': Rigby! What on Earth are you doing?! *'Rigby': Taking her down town, that's what. *'Tracy': Rigby! She's just a pregnant woman! That's it! I quit! You're way to testy! *'Rigby': Fine! I can handle this all by myself! *(Rigby gets in to the car.) *'Rigby': Oh yeah! I can't drive stick! Oh well, I can walk. *(An "One Hour Later" screen appears.) *(Rigby is at The Park.) *'Mordecai': Rigby! Where have you been?! *'Rigby': Finding criminals! Duh! *'Mordecai': Ugh! You've changed since becoming a cop! *'Rigby': Yeah. About that... I'm going to quit this job. *'Mordecai': What?! *'Rigby': I feel It's kinda boring. *'Mordecai': Kinda boring, huh? Well, you're job is stupid! *'Rigby': My job is stupid huh? Well, you're under arrest. *'Mordecai': What?! I didn't do anything! *(Rigby is talking on his radio.) *'Rigby': Johnson? *'Johnson': Yes? *'Rigby': We have another one. Harrassing an officer. *'Johnson': I'm on it. *'Mordecai': Rigby! You've gone too far! I'm outta here! *(Mordecai and Rigby's hands are cuffed together, thus they are stuck.) *'Mordecai': What?! *'Rigby': Uh-oh! We're stuck together! *'Mordecai': We'll be fine, as long as you have the keys. *'Rigby': Uh...yeah, my keys are stuck inside the car. Which I left behind hours ago. *'Mordecai': I can't believe you! *'Rigby': It'll be okay, remember Johnson's going to come here. *'Johnson': Uh, Houston, we have a problem........ *'Rigby': Never mind. *'Mordecai':(Sarcastic): Great job, officer! *'Rigby': Calm down. All we have to do is sleep it off. *'Mordecai': Fine. But remember, this is all you're fault! *(Rigby remembers all the people he arrested.) *'Rigby': Wow. I can't believe it. *(Rigby starts crying.) *'Rigby': It's all my fault! You were right and I was wrong! *(Rigby continues crying.) *'Mordecai': As always. Now stop being a baby and go to sleeo. Oh, yeah, and enjoy being a cop. *'Rigby': Hmm............. *(Cut to the morning.) *(Rigby sets down his badge on the Chief's table.) *'Chief': R....Rigby, you...you're quiting? *'Rigby': Yes, It's just a stressful job that interrupts important things. *(The Chief sighs.) *'Chief': I understand. Thank you for working for me. It was an honor woeking with you. *'Rigby': Yeah, same here. *(Mordecai, who is still cuffed to Rigby, wakes up.) *'Mordecai': R...Rigby? You're quiting as a cop? *'Rigby': Yep. *'Chief': Before you go, here are the keys to the cuffs. *(The Chief hands Rigby the keys to the handcuffs.) *(Rigby uncuffs himself and Mordecai.) *'Chief': Goodbye! *(Rigby and Mordecai leave the jail.) *(Later...) *(Mordecai and Rigby are on the porch of the house.) *(Rigby knocks on the door.) *'Everyone except Rigby': Welcome back, Rigby! *'Rigby': How did they know? *'Mordecai': I have my methods. *(Mordecain and Rigby get inside the house.) *'Rigby': Cool! Free cake! *'Benson': Actually, we bought-. *(Mordecai pushes his shoulder on Benson.) *'Benson': I mean, we did make it! *'Rigby': Thanks guys! I mean, since I've been such a loser lately. *'Mordecai': It's okay. Now eat the center piece! *'Rigby': All right. (Eats all of the cake.) *(A photo is taken of Rigby eating all the cake.) *'Everyone except Rigby': Rigby. *'Rigby': Whatever. *(Rigby burps.) *(Fades to black. Shows ending credits.) *(The End.)